Insomnio
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Leon sufre de un grave problema para dormir, su último recurso es permitir que el Conde D le ayude.


_Insomnio  
  
_¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que entró a la cama? ¿Dos... o quizás tres? Leon había tenido una semana difícil y estresante, algo normal en su oficio como policía-detective.  
  
Bien, tener a D junto a él era de gran ayuda, lastima que él no pudiera hacerlo dormir.  
  
- ¡Es inútil! – casi gritó incorporándose y halando desesperado su rubia cabellera.  
  
D tuvo que despertar a la queja de su adorado príncipe azul. Reprimió un bostezo mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No se siente bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza? - interrogó dando suaves besos en su cuello sudoroso.  
  
- No puedo dormir, D. ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Golpéeme en la cabeza y déjeme inconsciente!  
  
El Conde rió aún en su cuello.  
  
- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?  
  
- ¡Esto es serio! - volvió a gritar rechazando sus atenciones y cayendo pesadamente en la mullida cama como si fuese un zombi. - Haga algo, cualquier cosa. - suplicó con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. D se acostó a su lado. Se veía tan o más pensativo que él y por alguna razón a Leon se le pasó por la cabeza que había exagerado.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise gritar. - D salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió cuando Leon rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.  
  
- No, está bien. - le susurró acariciando su pecho. - ¿Dice que no puede dormir? Eso es muy normal, Leon. Solo tiene que relajarse.  
  
- ¿Relajarme? He estado intentando relajarme pero... no sé, no consigo despejar mi mente.  
  
- ¿Días difíciles?  
  
Leon no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Se inclinó un poco para prodigarle un largo beso. Al separarse D pudo percibir la desesperación en su mirada.  
  
- ¿Le gustan los cuentos?  
  
- Ya estoy algo grande para esas cosas. - protestó el rubio sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos! Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar.  
  
Después de meditarlo por unos momentos Leon aceptó besando su frente.  
  
- Usted gana. ¿De qué se trata?  
  
Los ojos de D brillaron radiantes de alegría.  
  
- Veamos... - susurró paseando su mirada por cada rincón de la habitación.  
  
- ¿No sabes qué cuento? - preguntó Leon desconcertado. - Creí que usted lo sabía todo.  
  
D arqueó una ceja haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
- Usted a veces me quita la inspiración. - objetó volviendo a devorar la habitación con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Ah sí? - Leon se divertía tan solo con verlo enojado.  
  
- ¡Lo tengo! - exclamó fijando por fin su mirada en un ramo de rojas rosas que descansaban en un elegante jarrón.  
  
- ¿Una historia de rosas? Será aburrido. Piense en otra cosa.  
  
- Por favor, déjeme intentarlo. - D rogó mientras paseaba delicadamente la rosa en el rostro de su detective.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.  
  
- Me alegro... - hizo una pausa para un breve beso en los labios y prosiguió. - ¿Sabe usted porqué tienen espinas las rosas?  
  
- No. - respondió el aludido hundiendo su cara en el cuello de D como si fuese su osito de peluche favorito.  
  
- Lo imaginé.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que soy un tonto? - le preguntó siendo él quien diera los besos en el cuello esta vez.  
  
- A veces lo es, pero ese no es el tema. - ambos rieron disfrutando del momento. – Por lo menos ahora su humor es bueno, mi amor. - dijo feliz acariciando su espalda aún con la rosa entre sus dedos.

- Lo admito. Pero y entonces... ¿porqué tienen espinas las rosas?  
  
- Pues verá, dicen que hace mucho, mucho tiempo hubo una pequeña niña que conoció una rosa en el bosque. Era su mejor amiga y la amó, siempre le contaba las cosas que le pasaban durante el día al llegar de la escuela.  
  
- ¿Como yo le cuento mis cosas al llegar del trabajo?  
  
- Sí, algo así. – D suspiró. Leon se veía tan niño prestándole toda su atención. Supo que oculto en su cuello había un rostro con expresión curiosa que esperaba la continuación.  
  
- Desafortunadamente, para la rosa, el día del cumpleaños de esa niña le dieron como regalo un erizo. Por supuesto, siendo un animal terrestre era mucho más divertido que una simple rosa.  
  
- Es una pena. No me gustaría perderte, moriría de tristeza... - comentó Leon sofocándolo con un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Ni yo a ti.  
  
- Descuida, no permitiré que nadie nos separe. ¡Ja! Tendrían que vérselas conmigo.  
  
- Shhh... - le calmó D notando que empezaba a alterarse. - No piense en nada, solo concéntrese en la historia.  
  
- De acuerdo. - aceptó Leon relajando el ceño.  
  
- Así es, cariño. Tranquilízate.  
  
- Continúe. - le pidió él tras una larga pausa.  
  
- Una tarde, la niña decidió jugar al escondite con su erizo en algún lugar del bosque. Desafortunadamente, para los dos, el erizo se encontró con un hambriento lobo que lo devoró de inmediato.  
  
- Se lo tenía merecido. Me caía mal.  
  
D tuvo que reírse.  
  
- Mi dulce Leon... - susurró acariciándole el cabello. - Usted piensa demasiado.  
  
Continuó mimándolo como parte de su proceso para que quedara totalmente dormido.  
  
- Esa pequeña se sintió muy, pero muy triste... - narró con un tono de voz más bajo. - Tan triste que pasaba muchas horas a solas llorando en el bosque. Uno de esos días, recordando al erizo con nostalgia, recordó a la hermosa rosa que había descuidado y dejado de regar por jugar con el erizo. Fue a buscarla de prisa y la encontró como lo esperaba, muerta y marchita. Lloró tanto o aún más de lo que había llorado por el erizo, fueron tantas las lágrimas que cayeron sobre la rosa marchita que esta regresó a la vida. Se irguió roja y hermosa como siempre. Solo que esta vez ella notó algo diferente... la rosa tenía espinas y eso, Leon, de alguna manera le hizo recordar a su adorado erizo. Por eso ahora, cuando alguien se pica el dedo con la espina de una rosa, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo hubo una rosa que cambió para recordarle a esa niña su adorado erizo.  
  
El Conde suspiró al terminar la historia. Se alejó un poco para poder ver con totalidad el rostro de Leon. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y tenía los labios un poco divididos.  
  
- Creí que dormías, mi señor de los cuentos. – le dijo dulcemente al oído.  
  
Leon intentó sonreír pero el sueño lo venció. Cerró sus parpados relajando su rostro.  
  
D bostezó, no había notado lo cansado que estaba. Dejó la rosa en la mesita de noche y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su amado.  
  
- Nunca olvidaría regarte, D... - musitó Leon ya completamente perdido en sus sueños.


End file.
